htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna is a midnight blue and light cyan harp seal/emperor penguin hybrid who is known to be very small compared to other tree friends. She is a Computer Security Expert and a Programmer. Characteristics and Biography Since Luna works as a Computer Security Expert and Programmer, she is very good with computers and can be considered a "computer whiz". She also has her own anti-virus software that is currently in beta, as she is still working out the bugs. Luna is known for her unusually small size, as she is about the size of Cub. She is very sensitive about her height and doesn't like anyone mentioning it or pointing it out to her. She seems to have a lack of growth hormones and/or has dwarfism. She was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome at a young age, which affects her ability to socialize and communicate with others. She seems to have trouble converting to social standards/social norms and doesn't have much friends. Luna is very prone to fidgeting and repetitive movements at times. Luna also has the power to manipulate technology, which was the result of an accident. This also lead her to break up with her ex-boyfriend, who messed around with her and didn't care about her while she was trapped inside a computer. When she was finally freed (via Wolfle), her ex didn't seem to care and only commented that her "eye was cool". This lead her to leave him and turn over a new leaf. Personality Luna used to be uncaring, stubborn, cold, selfish, and didn't care what she did was wrong or not. However, due to some "experiences", she turned over for a new leaf and changed for the better. Now, she is much more calm and nicer to others. She is also much more considerate, but she still has her short temper. Since she has trouble communicating with others, she can accidentally offend people at times. Other than that, she can be a great friend and is very loyal to them. Luna is also very impatient and impulsive. Appearance Luna is a unusually small midnight blue harp seal/emperor penguin hybrid with light cyan inner ears, abdominal marking, and bottom of flippers. She has two light cyan spots on both of her flippers and 3 spots both of the sides of her abdomen. She also has a black beak and light yellow feet. Her left eye is completely blue with binary code on it and her right eye is normal (black). Luna has black hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair also has a white streak across the middle. For her clothes, Luna has a bit of a "hipster-vibe" to her. She wears a light purple jacket, a cyan camp shirt, brown pants, a light blue bandanna with a dark blue crescent on it, and a light blue hair tie. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Trivia *Luna is 19 years old and was born on May 20th. *She is loosely based on Peridot from Steven Universe, with a few major differences. *Her name means moon in latin/spanish. **This seems to reference her color scheme and scarf. *Luna used to be a malware writer, but it was changed because Luna wanted to "turn over a new leaf" *Her species is actually a reference of a few news cases of seals raping penguins. **This could mean that her parents (possibly mother) was raped in some way, but this may or may not be true. *Luna used to be a loser in a VOD, but she was changed to a main oc because the creator loved her too much. Category:Main Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Small Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Seals Category:Penguins Category:Hybrids Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cyan Characters